


Timeline

by Luel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death Eaters, Drama, Dumbledore is dead, During War, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Hogwarts, Kinky, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Praise Kink, Pure Blood, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Harm, Slytherin, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Violence, alcohol use, dark themes, domestic abuse, half blood, probably going to add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luel/pseuds/Luel
Summary: Originally Written On: february 2019WORK IN PROGRESS - currently rewriting from the beginning
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Eleonora Severin
Kudos: 3





	Timeline

**ArtWork: mine **

This is **NOT** a dramione fanfiction, but I desperately wanted this as the book cover since I worked so hard to make it :)

**Twitter:** drqcomlfyy

 **Instagram:** drqcomlfy


End file.
